FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a series of novel amino acid analogs which exhibit selective inhibition of interleukin-1.beta.-converting enzyme, to compositions containing the novel amino acid analogs and methods for therapeutic utility. More particularly, the interleukin-1.beta.-converting enzyme inhibitors described in this invention comprise novel amino acid methyl ketones which possess particular utility in the treatment of inflammatory, immune-based diseases and cancer.